Records Regarding SCP-2056
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Danny has fallen into the clutches of the SCP foundation, a secret organization dedicated to imprisoning supernatural items and people to protect humanity. Stripped of his name and identity, Danny will need to decide who he's fighting for, and if doing the right thing comes at too high a cost. When millions of lives on the line, anything can be justified.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ms. Forbes

Before your transfer to Sector- ██ is complete, you are required to take the oath of fidelity to the foundation and swear that what you experience in the next few months will never leave the facility walls.

Please read the next part out loud before continuing to your SCP assignment.

My name is Emily Forbes and I work for the foundation. We are the last bastion of security in a world where natural laws rapidly break down. We are here to protect humanity from the things that go bump in the night, from people who wield power beyond mortal understanding. We are here to make the world a safer place. We are the holders of wonders, and the crafters of dreams. We are why the world continues.

Like the foundation I am cold but not cruel. My work here is vital to the survival of the human race and failure is not an option.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Audio input accepted. Please move on to the data sheet for your new assignment.

**SCP-2056 - The Ghost Boy**

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-2056

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2056 is to be contained within a two room residential containment suite comprising of one bedroom and one bathroom. Entertainment devices are provided dependent on good behavior. The walls of this container have been specially reinforced with an energy shield donated to us by Mr. and Mis. Fenton. All tests on it have proved that it safely and reliably contains SCP-2056.

With the shield in place normal locks are sufficient to contain him. Should the shield fail however, SCP-2056 can pass directly through any wall or obstacle making him nearly impossible to recapture. The shield is therefore equipped with a back-up generator.

Due to high threat of escape, SCP-2056 is not allowed outside his cell unless the enclosure is being cleaned. Exercise equipment is provided to alleviate the need for physical exertion.

A specially trained Level-3 Psychologist is to be assigned to SCP-2056 to monitor his stress levels and keep him manageable. He/she and any other personnel that need interact with SCP-2056 should head the following guidelines.

SCP-2056 can turn himself invisible for extended periods of time. If he is not visible upon entering the enclosure attempt to communicate but do not assume there has been a containment breach.

Specimen should be referred to as "Danny" failure to do so leads to bouts of depression in the subject.

SCP-2056 may try to invoke sympathy in you by begging for freedom. Be firm but sympathetic failure to empathize will also lead to depression and possibly violence.

Once inside the shield it is completely possible that he will attack. Psychological assessments infer that murder is beyond SCP-2056's mental capabilities, but if he attacks no amount of protective gear will be able to defend personnel on the other side of the shield.

**Description:**

The specimen is sentient and looks human. In his passive state he is indistinguishable from a Caucasian teenager between the ages of 13-15. In this relaxed mode he has black hair and blue eyes and his body is tangible.

When active SCP-2056's hair will turn white, his eyes will glow green and he is markedly more aggressive. In this state he can turn invisible, fly, shoot energy beams from his hands and eyes, duplicate his form, summon ice from the air and possesses superhuman strength. All of these effects are neutralized by the shield and he can only damage people or objects inside.

This aggravated state is rare under normal containment procedures and seems to happen when intentionally triggered by SCP-2056. White rings mask the transformation and afterwards SCP-2056 will always be wearing a black and white jumpsuit. This does not change no matter what its passive form was wearing at time of transformation.

Primary reports on SCP-2056 prove sentience and his mental capabilities are on par for a human of his visual age. Psychological profiles revealed a strong will to help others and other empathetic tendencies.

SCP-2056 has shown an extreme dislike for the containment facility and the foundation. He brings up his desire for release often. Reasoning with the subject has proved fruitless and he will often say that he needs to be released so he can protect the city we obtained him in.

SCP-2056 has not been told about any events occurring in his hometown of ████ ████

Further profiling of SCP-2056 is to be handled by ████ Forbes Psy.D. As well as doctor ████ and ████████

* * *

SCP-2056 Recovery Log

CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION

==LEVEL 3 CLEARANCE REQUIRED==

**Unauthorized viewing of the following documentation will result in reprimand**

SCP-2056 was discovered in the suburban area surrounding ████ ████ USA. He was originally captured by amateur paranormal investigators Maddie and Jack Fenton, who were planning to conduct a dissection/autopsy on him.

**Note:** The Fenton's are on a list of monitored civilians after they were rejected for foundation employment by Director ████ for more details see archived persons of interest files Document #132

Strike team Leto-136 was able to intervene before any damage was done to the SCP.

As predicted the Fentons were unwilling to hand the SCP over. After negotiations and a reasonable amount of intimidation they decided that our containment center would be the best place to study the SCP or as they called him "The Ghost Boy".

SCP-2056 was gagged for much of the proceedings but seemed to be suffering from high levels of stress and anxiety. Standard SCP tranquilizers proved effective and he was loaded into a reinforced glass box for transport.

Before departure the Fenton's surrendered a device to the team, hereby to be known as SCP-2056-1. They insisted that it would be needed to insure that the SCP would be unable to escape. The foundation has used various methods to contain intangible SCP before but this device is extremely effective at containing SCP-2056 specifically.

The foundation engineers created a copy of the original device for further testing (SCP-2056-2) while the original (SCP-2056-1) remains part of SCP-2056's enclosure.

**Further notes and identity: **

Identity match on the relaxed state of SCP-2056 shows that he was legally registered as Daniel Fenton, the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Whether or not the Fenton's were aware of their son's abilities is unknown. However sergeant ████ Miller has given testimony that he did not detect any existing bond between the three while negotiations were in progress and police interviews in Daniel Fenton's missing persons report contain nothing that suggests they knew.

Daniel Fenton has officially been reported as a missing person. Attempts to falsify the child's death have already begun. More details will be added once the operation is completed and the threat of a security breach is fully assessed. Personnel with level 4 clearance or higher should consult the files on operation 34-D.

Further inquiry into the affair by the Family or other related parties will be met with bureaucratic silence. Should they attempt to jeopardize the security of SCP-2056 or the foundation they will be terminated.

* * *

**Video log #1 First Encounters**

Emily clutched her notebook to her chest, her eyes glued to the metal door with the letters SCP-2056 written in fresh red paint. Below it the warning label stickers had been added. A blue hexagon marked the subject inside as Euclid class. A yellow sticker below warned that the subject was sentient.

The security staff member who had walked her to the door was waiting for her to tap her security pass key. She needed one more moment to clear her head before going in. She glanced down at the report on her clipboard, eyes gliding over the small black print as she gathered her thoughts. So far this seemed like a typical acclimatization problem. It was perfectly normal for sentient SCP to have trouble coming to terms with the necessity of their containment.

This SCP's age was just an unfortunate happenstance, not a reason to give him any more or less consideration then the rest of her charges. After all, he was not the only child in the foundations care. SCP-053 was only three years old and absolutely needed to be kept as far away from humans as possible. SCP-2056 would be the youngest patient she had ever been assigned, but this wouldn't be a problem. She wouldn't let it be a problem.

She tapped her ID card to the reader. The heavy metal door slid back, revealing an unassuming-looking wood door. It was purely aesthetic. Sentient SCP tended to react poorly to reminders of their imprisonment

She knocked on the door and took a step back, seeing if SCP-2056 would answer her. A minute passed, then two. No sounds were coming from the other side. She shared a look with the guard who had brought her here but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Emily opened the door. It swung aside, leaving her staring at the translucent green shield that covered the entryway. The lab techs had assured her it was completely safe for humans but the wavering green still made her nervous. She took a deep breath and stepped through it, the tingle of energy making her shiver as it passed over her skin.

The room beyond was uncomfortably dark; the only source of light was the small sliver bleeding in from an opening in the curtains. Emily looked around but it was too dark to see anything but dark shapes. She would have to open the blinds.

It was times like these that she wished she didn't know how easily the average Euclid could kill a human. Emily walked across the room, her footfalls almost silent on the carpeted floor. She kept her eyes open for any trace of SCP-2056.

Halfway across the room her foot caught on something and she gasped in shock. Her hands flew out in front of her and she managed to catch herself on something firm and wooden. Something shifted around her ankle, settling in place around her. She looked down.

Video games. Just a stack of video games. Emily sighed. This is exactly what she got for wearing heels. She pulled herself up, steadying herself on the TV stand. She reached the window in two quick steps and pulled the curtains open. Sunlight flooded the room and a groan from behind her caught Emily's attention.

The space she had just lit up was no bigger than a hotel suite. The single bed sat in the center with a sofa pushed against the end and leaving just enough room before the television to make for comfortable viewing.

Now that the lights were on she could see that the bed was occupied. Blue eyes glared up at her from the pillow as the boy sat up. He was easily recognizable from the pictures attached to his file.

SCP-2056 yawned, his attention quickly falling to the source of the blinding glare. It suddenly stuck Emily how awkward this was, for all intents and purposes she had just barged into someone's room while they were sleeping.

She checked her watch. It was 4:37pm exactly. Oversleeping could mean depression was starting to take hold. Or perhaps he was suffering from proverbial cabin fever. It wasn't unusual for one's body clock to get confused when confined to single rooms.

"Umm… good morning" she offered, planting a smile on her lips. The boy shifted into a proper sitting position on the mattress, glaring wordlessly at her. His black hair looked extremely messy. He probably hadn't brushed it since he arrived. Poor personal grooming, add another tick on the depression checklist.

"I'm Emily" she added, extending a hand towards the younger male. SCP-2056 narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. Go away."

His voice was low and gravelly, like he hadn't had a drink of water in far too long. But maybe that was normal for him, she didn't know.

Emily pulled her hand back swiftly, her fear flooding over her in a rush. There was no time for panic now though. She needed to think of him like any other teenage boy. He wasn't going to get himself together so she needed to give him a push.

Nothing else for it, time to enter mom mode.

"Come on Danny you can't lay around in bed all day." She scolded, taking hold of the covers and pulling them away. The boy snarled at her and tried to pull them back but she just threw the blankets to the side and out of his reach.

"You're fourteen years old. Stop acting like a baby, go get dressed and brush your teeth." Emily planted her hands back on her broad hips, staring down at SCP-2056 with her best no-nonsense look.

Danny didn't seem very impressed. He was curling up near the pillows, his fingers balled into fists. He didn't look like he was about to attack, just showing his frustration.

To her exaggerated horror, the teenager was still clad in the clothes the researches had given him nearly three days ago. "Better add a shower to that as well." she huffed. SCP-2056 looked taken aback; obviously he wasn't immune to criticism on his smell.

His lips parted and his blue eyes flashed an electric green. "This is your last warning. Go away."

Emily's heart was beating so hard inside her ribcage she could hear it in her ears. "And this is your last warning before I come back with a bucket of ice water."

She and SCP-2056 stared at each other for a long moment. Then the boy sighed and began to stand up. He stopped by the drawer and pulled some clothes from it slamming it closed loudly just to show his frustration.

"That's a good boy" she smiled, "I'll wait until your done, then we can have our talk. Okay?" Danny's only answer was a slammed door.

With a long exhale Emily collapsed into the armchair next to the sofa. Her whole body was trembling. She pulled her purse from her shoulder and took out a package of Reese's cups. She bit one of the cups in half, focusing on her breathing. Progress. She had made a lot of progress today. Just focus on that.

She balled up the wrappers and stuffed them into her bag. She felt a little better now. She stood and walked to the door, gesturing to the security personnel that she was fine and she didn't need them for backup. SCP-2056 wouldn't hurt her.

At least not yet.

* * *

Thanks to Nebulous Mistress for helping with the editing. The SCP foundation and related characters belong to their creators and the foundation wiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had to admit he had been caught off guard by the woman who had appeared so suddenly in his prison. After he had woken up in this cell he thought he would be left trot. That or experimented on by scientists safely tucked away behind bulletproof glass.

Since he had arrived here he had been treated like he would kill as many people as possible if given the chance. Hell even the woman who had yelled at him like she was his mother took a step away in fright when she first saw him. Sunken blue eyes looked back at him in the mirror, but all he saw was harmless little Danny Fenton. What did they see in him that he didn't?

He still remembered the screams of the man in the jumpsuit. Danny hated that he only had that one feature to remember him by. He didn't have so much as a name. Everyone just referred to him as D-class.

As part of the tests they forced on him when he arrived, Danny had been sealed in a large empty room. He couldn't remember being placed inside though. His mind was fuzzy from being drugged for most of the day and his body felt heavy and weak from all the manhandling.

He could see the scientists behind a glass section of the wall. There were at least six of them looking out at him, scribbling away at notepads whenever he so much as blinked. The airtight container was painfully silent, he could hear his breathing and the sound of his heart beating was disconcertingly loud.

The door on the far side buzzed loudly making Danny look up in surprise, staring at the metal plate with wide eyes. The smallest of hatches was opened in the door and a little furry thing was thrown into the room with him. The little furball bounced off the floor and uncurled. Danny couldn't stop himself from recoiling in disgust. It was a rat, and a huge ugly one at that.

It got to its tiny feet and began to run about the room. Danny pushed himself against the wall using it to help him stand up. Keeping his back to the rat he slid along the wall and towards the corner furthest away from it.

He wasn't scared of the creature. No.. no way.. For all he knew it was a booby trapped rat.

It ran around for what felt like an eternity before sitting down on the floor. Danny looked at the researches behind the glass raising his eyebrows at them. "I don't know what you're expecting me to do with that." He said, pointing at the rat. The men the lab coats didn't answer him, their blank expressions hardly wavering.

It must have done some good though because shortly the rat was removed from the chamber with some cheese on the end of a string. Danny dropped back to the floor, his head pounding. the sudden excitement was proving a little too much. He slipped to the lab floor, shivering violently.

He wondered if whatever they injected into him would end up killing him. Maybe all this talk about containment was just a ruse to get mom and dad to give up their captured ghost boy? He honestly couldn't decide what was worse. Dying in his parent's lab or dying alone in this isolation chamber.

Something hot and wet poked his cheek and Danny started so hard he hit whatever it was with his elbow. He heard a yelp and the thing pulled away. The teenager tried to back away from it, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of the tears that had been welling up under closed lids. Two large green eyes looked up at him and Danny's mouth dropped open.

There was a cocker spaniel in the room with him. A tiny little dog with fluffy ears and tiny tail. It looked up at him with this look of cautious curiosity. Danny glanced to the researchers but they were stone faced as ever.

He moved closer to the puppy but it backed away from him. Probably still sore about the accidental elbow in the gut. "Come here boy..." Danny cooed "It's okay I won't hurt you." he patted the floor beside him and tried to look friendly.

The dog trotted over obediently and lifted his head for Danny to pet. The teenager smiled and ran his hand along the soft blond fur, giving the puppy a scratch behind the ears for good measure. His head still hurt like no one business but it was easier to ignore when he had something to focus on.

The pup rolled over and bore its tummy and Danny eagerly rubbed his belly. "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you ar-" he notice the glass wall and his mantra died down. The wave of puppy induced glee coming to a halt.

He kept petting the dog till someone from the outside lured it away with dog treats and the hatch was slammed behind the pup. As soon as he was alone Danny wished bitterly that he had held onto the dog. Everything was better than the whitewashed walls and impenetrable silence.

Danny sighed, feeling the isolation closing in around him. The room seemed so empty and small-

The door buzzed, and Danny watched wide-eyed as they pushed an orangutan into his cell.

Ten minutes later that hatch opened and the monkey left, leaving Danny with a pain in his scalp from where she had pulled on his hair. Still, he had gone toe to toe with a gorilla so he couldn't even say it was the most damage a primate ever did to him.

Danny went back to his corner and sat crossed legged on the floor. His head had stopped pounding and he was feeling stronger than ever. He placed his hand on the wall double checking he couldn't pass through it. yup, solid..

If only mom and dad knew what they had done when they offered the shield. Oh well, it didn't matter. He would find his own way out. No one could keep a ghost contained for long. And…and when he got home he would tell them. Damn the consequences. He was done having to hide from his own family… Look where that secrecy had already gotten him.

The door opened, not a hatch but the whole thing this time. Danny lifted his head, eyeing the doorway that was now being filled by three men. The middle one was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the other two in full tactical armor and holding assault rifles.

A burst of static, then a filtered voice filled the air. "Please step into the testing chamber" The guard's helmet must have been too thick to make his words out clearly without a microphone. In fact the helmet was so misshapen it was hard to tell that there was even a man inside all that padding.

The male in the orange jumpsuit shook his head violently. "No fuck'n way man! I saw what you bastards let that thing do to Randy. I'm not going near any of your fuck'n monsters no more!"

One of the guards lifted his weapon and jammed the butt right between the man's shoulder blades. A scream of pain filled that air and he fell to his knees inside the cell. The two guards walked into the room behind him, one gun pointing at the man and the other pointing at Danny.

Another static hiss. "D-Class personal are required to participate in testing procedures. If you refuse you will be terminated."

Danny got to his feet, his heart jumping into his throat. "No don't-" he started but he was cut off by the man they had called D-class. "I don't fucking care! Put a bullet in my head, I don't care! That's my best option in this pit!"

The guard cocked his gun. "Final warning. Approach the test subject or I will fire." Danny stepped forward intending to tell the man it was alright. Then his saw the look in his eyes. The raw fear, terror, the pure hatred all directed right at him. He had never seen anyone so desperate before.

The man in the jumpsuit bolted, slamming his fists into the door. Trying to get his fingers around the edge and pull it open. Both guards turned to fire.

The sound was unreal. Danny's head exploded in pain. He clapped his hand over his ears but it was too late to help. His ears rung and his eyes were blinded by the muzzle flares as round after round went off. Stunned Danny fell back to the ground. Shutting his eyes tight against the glare.

Then it was over.

Something warm and wet dripped down his cheek and when Danny finally forced himself to look he saw the uneven splatter of blood covering the walls… Not just the walls.

Danny open his mouth to scream but the sound was only a muffed whimper to his blasted eardrums. It was all over him, crimson streaks lining his favorite white T-shirt down his pants and on his face. Danny started hyperventilating, clawing at his skin. **He had to get it off**!

Then he saw the fallen husk that had been a human mere seconds ago. Lying in a slowly spreading poll of blood. Danny wanted to throw up, curl into a ball and cry. He couldn't move. He lay on the floor his eyes wide open, not even able to process thought anymore. The enormity of what just happened sitting on him like a bolder and crushing every sane thought from him.

The guards radioed for a clean-up team, lightly poking the mutilated corpse to make sure he was dead.

"Damn Bernstein! Why does he always give us the unstable ones?"

"I think its revenge for what we did with SCP-038"

"Stinking doctors get so touchy about their SCP's. I offered to share a cut of the profits with him. It's not like a few extra cases of beer were going to topple civilization."

The door hissed open and one of the researches entered the room. Both guards turning to him the static hiss clicking on. "Please do not enter the cell. Area is unsecured"

The elderly looking gentlemen in the lab coat waved them away. Pulling a needle from his pocket. "Please return to your posts, we can handle it form here."

Danny didn't resist the needle pressing into his wrists. He wanted the world to melt away this time. Make this all go away. The drugs kicked in fast and blackness swallowed him.

* * *

**Below is a transcript of a newspaper article published in the Amity Times on ██/██/████.**

_Police have confirmed that decomposed remains found on the Westmont nature trails earlier this week belong to a Casper high student Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, who vanished two weeks ago._

_Autopsy results were compared with medical and dental records to confirm the body belonged to the missing boy._

_Amity park Police said they were' fairly sure' the remains belonged to Danny Fenton after they were found alongside shreds of a T-shirt and jeans that matched the clothing the boy was reported to have worn before he went missing._

_They confirmed this in a statement on Friday, adding that 'There will be no further comment on the Fenton investigation at this time.'_

_Police recovered the body after it was discovered by Anthony Redwall, a visitor to the city who was taking a hike in the woods when he found the body._

_Redwall offered the following statement on the matter._

_"I've seen this kind of thing far too much in my lifetime. If you go out in the woods at nighttime without a plan or a path, it's easy to trip over something and knock your head open on a rock. I only wish we had found the body before the critters got to him. Absolutely horrible."_

_The boy's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, say they had no idea what their son was doing in the woods and are very vocal in their suspicions of foul play. They have publicly accused local hero Danny Phantom of having a role in their son's death._

_Danny Phantom could not be reached for comment._

* * *

"So your name is Danny Fenton right?"

Danny shook his head yes, his eyes focused away from the woman addressing him. A scribbling sound filled the air as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Why are you doing that?" The pen stopped its movements and she looked up at him. "If it bothers you I can stop." Emily offered, placing her clipboard down on the armrest of her chair.

Without the board to hide behind Danny could see her properly. She was a blond woman, her hair pulled up in a tight bun. She wore a black suit and stockings with a stark white blouse. An ID tag around her neck showed a photo of her in what looked like the same outfit, but she looked a few years younger and about thirty pounds lighter. Even if her outfit gave nothing away her face spoke clearly of someone under a lot of stress. Maybe he could use that.

At the very least her black and white outfit nicely complemented the gunmetal gray jumpsuit he had been given to wear. Apparently the foundation hated color as much as it hated supernatural creatures.

Emily smiled softly, folded her hands in her lap. "I thought we might begin with you asking me questions. You must have a lot."

"That's one way of putting it" Danny scoffed. He rested his head in his hand and fixed her with a glare. "Oh I've got one. Why are you guy's such psychopaths?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, seeming not phased one bit by his brashness. "What gives you the impression that we're psychopaths?

Danny grit his teeth hard. "Gee, I don't know! Kidnaping me, holding me prisoner when I did nothing wrong , experimenting on me while I'm drugged out of my mind and murdering…"

He couldn't finish Danny felt his eyes stinging and he fought himself hard to pull it back. He wasn't going to cry for these bastards. He crossed his arms over his chest his lips pursed tightly.

Emily was annoyingly unfazed by his rant though, she just nodded along with him. "Those are horrible things aren't they?"

"y-eah just a little!" Danny's voice cracked and he took a deep breath. This wasn't working out the way he had hoped at all.

"So, you assumed that because we do horrible things for apparently no reason, the foundation must be full of psychopaths?" Emily asked.

"I think that's the textbook definition.." Danny said apprehensively, he could tell she was trying to get somewhere with this and he wasn't sure he would like it.

She folded her hands in her lap fingers lacing together. "Your rough treatment when you arrived is regrettable but at that time no one knew what you were capable of or if you were aggressive. That's why we tested you with small animals first. You didn't hurt any of them so we sent in a human analog just to make sure."

"Human analog? Is that what you call the man those guards shot." Danny snapped sitting up in his seat and glaring dangers at Emily.

The woman just shrug her shoulders. "Normally we call them non-essential personal or just D-class." her expression softened a little and her tone dropped, becoming a touch more soothing. "If it makes you feel better Danny we only recruit D-class personal from the world's most dangerous convicted criminals."

"So because he's a criminal it's just fine to kill him."

"No, but it's better than abducting people off the street."

"And you know what would be even better than that? Not murdering people at all!"

Emily sat back in her chair looking at him. The oddest look on her face. Danny felt slightly unnerved again shrinking back into his seat.

"Well I think we've made a lot of progress today." Emily smiled grabbing her clipboard and getting to her feet. Danny stood up as well, "wait you're leaving already?" He said taking a step toward her and nearly tripping over the coffee table.

"Just for a little bit yes, I have something important I need to take care of." She walked over to her change and took the chance of resting her hand on his shoulder. "I can come back later today if you like." Danny looked away again shrugging off her hand.

"umm sure.. if you like or.. whatever" he muttered. He wasn't really sure if he wanted her to come back but anything was better than being alone, right?

"In the meantime why don't you make me a list of things you might want? I'm allowed to give you things like games and toys and any other personal objects that will make your stay a little more bearable."

Danny nodded and stepped away, watching as she left the room. Not moving until the sound of the metal reinforcement sliding back into place finished. Then it was just him and the empty room again.

* * *

**From:** ████████████  
**To:** ████████████  
**Subject:** SCP-2056-2 Testing Inquiry

Hey Ron,

How are things going with scp-2056-2? I haven't heard much about it besides the fact that it's a copy the generator needed to keep SCP-2056 from using its powers.

I know contentment procedures aren't usually my concern, but I was wondering if you thought it would be possible to pack the power neutralizing capabilities of SCP2056-2 into a smaller portable size? Anything that would allow SCP-2056 to leave his containment chamber without risking escape would be extremely useful.

Sentient SCP are usually given a chance to have daily walks and I'm worried that being confined to one room his whole life will have sever negative effects on his wellbeing. The last thing anyone needs is another homicidal SCP.

Also between you and me I think I've discovered a way to convince SCP-2056 of the necessity of his containment. If they are successful, the strategies I intend to use on him could revolutionize how we handle sentient SCP.

All of that is just conjecture for now though, but I felt I should better explain why it's so important that we look into improving 2056's condiment protocols. If I'm to convince him he will need to interact with some of the other SCP. (Under strict testing protocol of course)

I'm going to run the idea passed the director Bernstein but I would prefer to have more than just an idea before I bring it to him and your input would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks in advance,

Dr. Emily Forbrs

* * *

**From:**████████████  
**To:**████████████  
**Subject:** Re: SCP-2056-2 Testing Inquiry

Dear Emily,

I have something that will suit your needs perfectly. I can give it to you but you can't ask any questions about where it came from. Orders from one of the O5, you know how it is.

Feel free to drop by and pick it up, you should also probably go through proper testing with it, faster than getting the step overruled. I know for a fact it will work though.

I wish you the best of luck with your project,

Ronald Sunderland

* * *

AU:

Thanks a lot for all the wonderful comments guys. im surprised theirs even an interest for this story. it seemed like such an oddball crossover.

A friend of mine drew up some pictures to go with this story. If you want to see them look up scp2056 on tumblr. (scp-2056 . tumblr . com)


End file.
